Talk:United Liberty Paper
Proposed Deletion I see how this page doesn't have much info, and there is no more possible info to expand it, however I think that it is an important page as it provides information for people for example who want to know when they first meet ULP if they ever find out anything more about the person. Biggest gta fan ever 08:20, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree that this article is worth keeping. In fact, there should be reference made to Karen, who works for U.L. Paper (this would qualify as an expansion). In my opinion, there is sufficient information (albeit "mysterious" and vague) to justify keeping this article. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 08:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) threes not much to go one but the article state it is a mysterious organisation i will remove the delete tag Chip2007 3:35 PM GMT Merge There might be more information on the U.L. Paper page. At any rate, that article should be merged with this one (the other being a redirect to here). Does anyone want to handle this? If not, I will do it myself as time permits. Eganio''Talk'' 09:32, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I will do it tomorrow (WED) (Aus time) if its not already done, im busy now. Biggest gta fan ever 09:46, 29 July 2008 (UTC)£ ::Merge complete. I aslo added a cleanup tag. Biggest gta fan ever 07:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Facts It's hard to tell who the good guys are. I'm not a good guy, but I work with the good guys. There is no evidence that the whole organisation is not the good guys, just this one man. While it could be the whole organisation, I think that we should only say what we know. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:04, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :That's a good point - however, taking in context, he is implying that ULP is a secret organisation that does the dirty work for a legitimate government agency. Change the quote to be exactly verbatim, and add "this probably means ___". Gboyers talk 00:31, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Template Just a minor nitpick,but should we add the GTA IV characters template? HuangLee 21:56, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I think so. The article reads like it's talking more about the contact (a character) than the organisation. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Most fans have dubbed the UL Paper agent "Mr.Paper".That's pretty much the main focus of the article since we don't know pretty much anything about the organization.So it IS rather a character than an organization. HuangLee 03:29, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::I would definitely consider "UL Paper" to be a character, because I'm familiar with the associated game. However, it's not so obvious to those who aren't as familiar with GTAIV, so see the latest edit for my idea. It's a wiki, it's easily reverted, and it's easier to show you than explain what I'm seeing in my head ;) My thoughts on it: :::*It needs to be categorized as both, because it does refer to both the government front agency as well as Niko's contact within. :::*The fact that the article describes both a character and an organization needs to be clearly explained, and within the first couple of sentences. :::*It needs to focus mainly on the character, because at least many of the links to this page are from GTA IV Characters templates - and I'd guarantee a lot of the others are also referring to the character and not the organization - so most people arriving at his page are going to expect a character, especially those familiar with the game. :::If we don't like this, my other thought would be to add a disclaimer to the top, This is an article about the organization in GTA IV. For the character in GTA IV, see United Liberty Paper Contact and make a separate page for the man. But then we'd need to go changing a bunch of links, although that would probably be the most technically accurate way to go about it. :::Anyway, those're my two cents. ;) --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I don't like the idea of two separate articles. It would create duplicate content, and this article has already been proposed for deletion in the current state. I do however like the idea of separating the info into organisation and contact. I like the organisation info being above the contact info though (so that you know what the contact's job is before your start reading about him). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:15, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :That looks good to me. I added a second sentence to the intro to clarify that "UL Paper" may be referring to the person. --GuildKnightTalk2me 05:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Mike Toreno This guy is not even remotely close to Toreno. Should that section stay there or be deleted everytime someone brings it up?--'Spaceeinstein' 14:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Can't believe I never noticed this message back when it was posted. Anyways, I agree, he has very little in common with Toreno, save for the greying hair and black suit (although that's hardly an uncommon sight in New York/Liberty City). I guess the only thing we can do is just delete it everytime someone adds it - as there will always be misguided fans who don't relaise that the GTA III era and GTA IV are unrelated. - Hardrock182 05:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Agreed. If people are saying this is Toreno then hey need an eye check. Since when did toreno wear glasses? --Chimpso 05:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) "UL Paper" as a name Is there really any point in the game when Niko's contact himself is referred to as "UL Paper"? I doubt it. Samadriel 07:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Yea, but for the sake of simplicity it's easier to call him that than "the unnamed person" or something similar.--'Spaceeinstein' 19:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I read your edit. Nicely reworded. :And his contact address is written "U.L. Paper" in phone. Someone thinks his name is Edward T. Fortune, but I don't think because secret organization doesn't foolish that leaves their name, info, etc.(so we don't know which organization is there Mike Toreno belong to exactly). Mr.Korean 11:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed Agency The contact appears in V as an IAA member, in the ambush in the mission The Wrap Up, revealing he is IAA. Also, re; Toreno, evidence and body nature suggest Toreno is CIA.Leon Davis (talk) 17:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC)